


Крепость и мы: оборона Гроссвера

by Yuonst



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Army, Crossover, Death, Drama, Gen, Genderbending, Military, Monstrous Regiment - Freeform, Soldiers, War, Women in the Military, warfare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умный — в артиллерии, красивый — в кавалерии, счастливый — на флоте, дурак — в пехоте. (с) народная мудрость</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крепость и мы: оборона Гроссвера

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с "Пехотной балладой" Терри Пратчетта. Ну, и с "Гусарской балладой" заодно.

> We were ready to die for our king  
>  On the fields of Breitenfeld

  
Над тихой и пустой деревенькой с грустным названием Ночной Дол разносился стрёкот и звучали — совсем негромко, так, что их можно было спутать с птичьими вскриками, — всхлипы.  
Сержант ворвался в дом, окинул всех разом (а показалось, что каждого по отдельности, в каждом порылся и вытащил из самого нутра все страхи, грехи и грешки) убийственным взглядом. Солдаты, вскинув головы, смотрели ровно по табелю: преданно, честно, глупо. Никто носом не шмыгал и слёзы не глотал.  
— Ну-ну, — мрачно припечатал сержант Байльшмидт, мигнул мутными блёклыми глазами и, сев в углу, положил на колени свой мундир. В доме было душно, как будто воздух весь выгорел изнутри. На самом деле так оно и было — все поглотил костёр, сожрал углекислый газ и мысли.  
Вот бы он и войну проглотил. Войну, идущую уже хреналлион лет, без смысла и побед.  
Не только оружие, уже даже люди начали заканчиваться. А это ведь самый восполняемый на свете ресурс.  
Когда они ушли из Дола, едва рассвело. Шли к крепости Гроссвер, которая запросила поддержку месяц назад. Неделю бумаги перетасовывали, передавали с гонцами через всю страну, чтобы те возвратились с резолюцией и единственной завитушечкой какого-нибудь вышестоящего лица. Ещё неделю искали свободного командира, достаточно опытного, чтобы обучить новобранцев. Без малого семь дней сержант Байльшмидт, загнав пару скакунов, рыскал по стране в поисках желающих погибнуть во имя высшей цели, пары мисок тёплого супа и двух монет в сутки. Оставшееся время он потратил на попытки вбить в пустые головы завербовавшихся мальчишек, какой стороной держать саблю и как правильно идти весь день, чтобы ноги не превратились в кровавое месиво.  
Не особенно успешно, потому что всё на ходу, потому что до Гроссвера шагать и шагать, не меньше недели дневных переходов, а когда солдаты то и дело останавливаются, чтобы почесаться, поныть и потоптаться босиком по жухлой траве, то и того больше.  
Сержант успел сорвать голос, но так и не добился ничего толкового: разве что будущие солдаты перестали ронять оружие при звуке его приближения. Шаги Байльшмидта было слышно издалека — специально для того, чтобы красные лопоухие юнцы успевали похватать мечи и арбалеты с земли и попытаться встать смирно.  
Чаще всего сержант подходил раньше — прежде, чем чьи-то пальцы успевали сомкнуться на лезвии, зарывшемся в палую листву. Дальше следовал почти девчоночий визг и некоторое количество крови. И, конечно, бинты, и непременно мысли о последующей ампутации, и «Как же мне жить без пальцев?!».  
Байльшмидт быстро привык к этим соплякам.  
Сопляки же пока никак не могли уловить разницы между «Что же опять на нас орёшь, собака?!» и «Собака, которая орёт на вас, но вытащит ваши задницы из ада».  
Особенно не хотелось слушать вопли сержанта под конец тяжёлого дневного перехода, когда мозоли кровоточат и сочатся мутной сукровицей, хочется не то жрать, не то осушить небольшое озерцо, но командир пинками гонит вперёд.  
Всего верста осталась, и привал.  
А нет, показалось, еще верста.  
Ну, вы столько прошагали! До заката ещё десяток верст пройдём!  
— Шагаем, шагаем! Мы идём защищать Гроссвер! Заработайте себе крупинку мрамора в памятнике славы нашей пехоты!  
После четырёх часов сна и рассеянной, дремлющей вахты снова тянулись вёрсты пути.  
Лучше бы они не дошли. Выгоревший пригород Гроссвера наводил тоску. Пустые поля, перепаханные дороги, ни одного человека.  
Олесь — слишком пухлый, с несуразной фигурой, в мешковатом кителе, который висел до колен вытянутыми пузырями — сошёл с дороги и сел.  
— Я дальше не пойду. Што нам там делать? Там враги, вона как здесь всё поворовали.  
Мгновенно взорвавшийся Байльшмидт подскочил и, ухватив рядового Олеся за шкирку, резко дёрнул вверх.  
— Так! Встать, сопля! Быстро, смирно!  
Олесь канючил, мотал головой и пытался осесть на землю. Остальные столпились вокруг, раскрыв рты. Сержант всё надрывался:  
— Пока ты тут рыдаешь на дороге, враги уже в трёх милях от крепости! Это наши, наши всё! Вывезли жителей, увезли в крепость всё, что могли забрать, дороги испортили, чтобы кавалерия не прошла! Ты слышишь меня, чертов ты выродок?!  
И резко выпустил. Олесь кулём плюхнулся на дорогу, в глазах у него стояли слёзы. К парню тихо подошёл его младший брат, очень худой, немного сутулый и с пепельными волосами. Не наклоняясь, отчётливо произнёс:  
— Мне стыдно за тебя, Олесь. Вставай и идём.  
После чего он первым зашагал по направлению к крепости, сжимая в руке лямки рюкзака и пытаясь на ходу закинуть его за спину. Одобрительно хмыкнув, сержант полез на свою вороную клячу по кличке Бранденбург.  
Последним шёл Олесь, шмыгая красным носом. Немного отстав от отряда, маленький грустный Лиссандр протянул парню свой на удивление чистый платок с замысловатым золотым вензелем. «Украл, наверное», — подумал бы любой нормальный человек, но Олесю было всё равно.  
— Пасибо, — и он трубно высморкался.  
Пожав плечами, Лиссандр ускорил шаг и снова пошёл чуть позади высокого рядового, на фоне которого смотрелся ребёнком.  
Все они были какими-то не очень внушительными. Так, полдюжины мальчишек, даже без гонора, без желания голову сложить за Отечество и правительство. Дни, когда юнкера и кадеты делали войну, давно прошли.  
Гроссвер приближался. Совершенно чёрная на фоне серого предгрозового неба крепость угнездилась в низине, но тем, кто подходил к самому рву, казалось, будто она нависает, возвышается над гостем.  
Позади к крепости прижимались горы. Самые длинные и высокие горы в стране. Крепость прикрывала собой Гроссверский перевал — единственный участок, где их можно было перейти без потерь.  
— Нас ждут к рассвету, поэтому заночуем здесь. — Байльшмидт слез с Бранденбурга и, пристроившись под одиноким куцым деревом, принялся расстилать одеяло, .  
Олесь снова заныл, чем вызвал массу упрёков, обрушившихся на него со всех сторон.  
— Клянусь, я утоплю тебя в этой канаве, если ты ещё раз меня опозоришь, — зло зашептал ему брат, пытаясь завернуться в одеяло, на котором уместился, но в итоге укрываясь кителем.  
— Но Н… Никола!  
— Олесь, замолчи и спи.

Их впустили без каких-то особых вопросов. Гарнизон крепости, настоящий гарнизон, состоящий из двух сотен человек, отходил за горы, в спешном порядке сворачивал оборону, оставляя после себя чужих женщин и своих детей.  
Пустые утренние коридоры навевали ужас. Казалось, что из-за поворота вот-вот выскочит и бросится какой-нибудь гоблин с секирой, блестящей от крови.  
Никто не выскочил.  
Их провёл зевающий капрал, на которого Байльшмидт смотрел с нескрываемым интересом, а остальные только подозрительно косились. Он открыл комнату, в которой надлежало расположиться рядовым, указал на дверь для сержанта, коротко козырнул и ушёл, позвякивая связкой ключей. Только предупредил перед уходом, что с командиром гарнизона они смогут увидеться лишь после обеда.  
Наконец переваривший какую-то мысль сержант подозвал к себе солдата с волнистыми волосами, собранными в огрызок хвоста.  
— Как зовут, рядовой?  
— Елизар Хедервари, сэр.  
— Будешь капралом, Хедервари. Рад?  
— Безусловно, сэр.  
— Тогда отбой, девочки.  
И, развернувшись, сержант скрылся за дубовой дверью.  
Новоиспечённый капрал вошёл в комнату последним, закрылся на засов и только после этого прошипел:  
— Сержант не вызывает у меня доверия.  
С капралом спорить никто не стал, просто потому что ни у кого, кроме Олеся, сформировавшегося мнения на этот счёт не было, а сам Олесь ничего говорить не спешил. Он задумчиво покусал костяшку пальца.  
— Ну, навернае… — поймал мрачный взгляд брата и замолчал. Подумав, невнятно хрюкнул, но больше вмешиваться в наклёвывающуюся беседу не стал.  
Решив отложить продолжение отдыха на часок, юнцы сели в кружок на полу, поджав ноги. В комнате всё равно негде было спать, и холод стоял такой, что зуб на зуб не попадал, так что пришлось укутаться в свои влажные от утренней росы одеяла.  
Друг о друге они знали немногое. Только то, что было и так понятно, и то, что успели выведать в пути.  
Что Олесь, несуразно мешковатый и вялый, не умеет писать, цепляется за брата, как за последнюю надежду.  
Никола редко разговаривает, часто хмурится и много думает. Наверное, думает и за брата тоже, поскольку решает всё всегда за двоих.  
У Лиссандра витиеватый мелкий почерк, он явно хорошо образован и очень боязлив. Часто извиняется и выглядит испуганным.  
Елизар пришёл сюда со своей определенной целью. Да, он пришёл воевать и получать чины — это, кажется, у него уже начало получаться.  
И ещё Ларс, приятный, улыбчивый и весёлый городской парень, который очень много говорит не по делу и лишь раз, посерьёзнев, сказал мимоходом, что будет искать в гарнизоне своего брата, мобилизованного год назад.  
В кругу было будто бы теплее. Разговор всё равно не клеился, парни перебрасывались взглядами, какими-то неловкими замечаниями, и всё сводилось к одному: а ты зачем пошёл? Никто не желал отвечать: отмалчивались, переводили стрелки. Решено было обсудить дом.  
Ларс, не прекращая улыбаться, зарылся по локоть в свой рюкзак и извлёк оттуда небольшой коробок, раскрывающийся в разные стороны — он оказался не склеенным, а сложенным. Говоря, он вкладывал в руку каждому небольшую коричневую ракушку в разводах.  
Наконец он вернулся на своё место и с удовольствием откусил от своей половину.  
— Единственное, о чём я жалею — скоро они закончатся. Надеюсь, я как можно скорее попаду домой.  
На некоторое время повисла тишина, которую разбавляли только чавканье и шорох одеял, когда парни подталкивали друг друга локтями.  
— Никогда не ел ничего вкуснее, — объявил Елизар, подползая поближе к Ларсу. Тот улыбнулся и развёл руками.  
— Раз в день, ребята.  
— Ты работал с шоколадом? — негромко спросил Лиссандр, которого товарищи в первые же дни сократили до Лиса. Имя было слишком длинным для солдата, это сказал ещё Байльшмидт.  
«Как тебя зовут, вспомнишь, когда станешь капитаном. А пока что ты просто рядовой Цвингли».  
Видимо, своего имени сержант честно не помнил.  
— Это дело отца, после его смерти перешло к моему брату. Поэтому я только помогаю.  
— Мой брат тоже там, — подхватил Лис. — Он неплохой воин, но предпочитает решать все вопросы немного иначе. Важными бумагами и облигациями.  
— Он банкир? Типограф?  
— Он дипломат.  
Елизар презрительно фыркнул.  
— Тогда непонятно, почему ты здесь.  
Лиссандр смутился, покраснел до самых корней светлых волос, прокашлялся и ответил явно грубее, чем планировал:  
— Ха! Он не знает, что я здесь.  
И тут же отвернулся. Ларс погладил его по плечу.  
Немного помолчали, почему-то глядя на Елизара, будто просили что-то сказать. Тот чувствовал эти взгляды, ёрзал, кутался в одеяло, покашливал. Прошло, наверное, минут десять, прежде чем он, наконец, вычистил весь шоколад из зубов и решился.  
— У нас всего пять десятков домов. Я дальше ближайшего леса никогда не ходил, потому что родителям по дому нужно помогать, детей много, за всеми проследи, всё объясни… Так вот, через дорогу от нас жил один урод.  
Елизар закусил губу, задумчиво пожевал, явно остался недоволен результатом, но лишь после этого продолжил:  
— И он говорил, что война — дело дураков. Что в мире столько прекрасного, светлого, чистого. Что если за ним придут вербовщики — как будто он кому-то нужен! — то он ни за что. Пусть другие воюют, а он займётся более важными делами, чтобы оставить свой след в истории. Нет, вы только подумайте! След! В истории! Если кто и достоин оставить свой след в истории, то только мы.  
Речь Елизара была прервана скрипом открывшейся двери.  
— Прошу пардону, леди, все в помещении одеты?  
Глумливо прикрывая глаза ладонью, в комнату шагнул молодой человек в форме с нашивками сержанта. Ухмыльнувшись, он щелкнул каблуками и отрапортовал:  
— Сержант Лукашевич с важными бумагами. Кто из вас сержант Бал… Бальш… Байльшми-ды-ты?  
Елизар не сдержал негромкий смешок.  
— В соседнем помещении, сэр.  
Лукашевич повёл бровью, смахнул с плеча невидимую пылинку и, резко развернувшись, вышел. Видимо, чтобы осчастливить их командира своим появлением.  
Рядовые, возглавляемые капралом, высунулись в коридор следом. Не из настоящего любопытства, а скорее по солдатской привычке знать то, что не положено.  
Сержант дошагал до соседней двери, постучался в неё и, дождавшись, пока высунется заспанный Байльшмидт, с интересом на него уставился.  
— Сержант Лукашевич прибыл, чтобы принять под командование ваш отряд.  
Судя по изменившемуся лицу сержанта Байльшмидта, для него эта новость была не столько неожиданной, сколько трогательной.  
— Мой отряд? Под командование? С чего бы?  
— Вот бумаги, лейтенант! Вас повысили. Поздравляю, сэр! — Лукашевич снова звонко щёлкнул каблуками.  
Слегка придя в себя, Байльшмидт не преминул заметить:  
— Отучался бы ты от этих штабных привычек, сержант.  
— Обязательно, сэр, — сержант едва заметно смутился, но лишь чтоб угодить начальству, улыбнулся. — Цепляйте нашивки, сэр, вас ждёт комендант крепости.  
Новоиспечённый лейтенант кивнул и скрылся за дверью, захлопнув её перед носом у Лукашевича. Тот повернулся к солдатам и подмигнул.  
— Полагаю, парни, самое время немного прогуляться, пока сэр офицер занят. Кто со мной на кухню?  
Ларс помахал рукой и шагнул вперёд.  
— Рядовой Тассен, сэр. Я с вами, сэр.  
— Да все пойдём, кто же откажется, — негромко добавил Елизар, следуя за рядовым. — Капрал Хедервари, сэр.  
Лиссандр тихонько шепнул, что он догонит после, и исчез в противоположном направлении.  
Доведя парней до кухни и этим навсегда заслужив их доброе к себе расположение, Лукашевич удалился в направлении помещения, приспособленного под душевые. Там у него, как он признался, было назначено свидание с одной прачкой, которая обладала завидными формами и пудовыми кулаками. Либо сержант любил массивных женщин, либо у него по каким-то причинам не было выбора. Впрочем, судя по бодрому шажку, которым он удалился, всё же первое.  
Шагая по коридору к душевым, Феликс (когда никогда не было рядом, он позволял так о себе думать) насвистывал какую-то незатейливую мелодию. Именно её мурлыкала матушка, готовя драники на обед. Уже дойдя до душевых, сержант услышал звук воды, бьющейся о кафельный пол. Радостно влетев в дверь, он пропел имя возлюбленной.  
И остолбенел.  
Война войной, но девушки всегда были в крепости. Кухарки, прачки, уборщицы… без них ни одну войну не выиграть. Сейчас одна из них решила принять душ в неустановленное время.  
Громкий девичий визг слился с поспешными извинениями пунцового Лукашевича. Худенькая девчушка закрыла лицо ладонями и птичкой упорхнула за стену, а сержант поспешно выскочил в коридор, не заметив, что на лавке аккуратно сложена мужская форма вроде той, которую носил только что прибывший отряд.  
Лили — то есть Лиссандр — сидя на полу, дрожала от страха и холода.  
Сержант обязательно расскажет. И приедет Ваш. И что же бу-удет…  
Пока пунцовый Феликс пробирался по коридорам к кухне, а Лиссандр поспешно одевался, подпирая плечом дверь и надеясь, что больше никому не приспичит помыться, в комнатах творились не менее важные дела.  
Байльшмидт протянул руку к ручке двери и резко толкнул, открыв рот, чтобы сообщить что-то безгранично умное и неизменно едкое. Но то, что он увидел, заставило его подавиться несказанной фразой.  
В этом мире было мало вещей, которые могли заткнуть новоиспечённого лейтенанта.  
— Молоко-о, — хныкал Олесь, пока младший брат обматывал вокруг его груди плотные полотняные бинты. Выпирающий округлый живот ненавязчиво намекал на некоторые обстоятельства, заставившие Байльшмидта около пяти минут простоять с раскрытым ртом.  
— Чт… чт… что-о?!  
Никола с матом выронил кусок бинта, Олесь с пронзительным всхлипом схватилась за грудь. Весьма объёмную и совершенно точно женскую грудь.  
У лейтенанта задёргалась щека, и он ещё какое-то время глотал воздух, пытаясь что-то сказать. Потом, наконец, разродился. Правда, решил, что орать на беременную не стоит, и обрушился всем своим голосом на её брата:  
— Ты! Кусок дерьма! Зачем ты потащил с собой на фронт беременную дуру?!  
Олесь — наверное, Олеся — залилась слезами, закусила палец и тихонько завыла.  
— Оля не дура, — вздохнув, ответил Никола, сминая бинты в комок. Он выпрямился и упрямо посмотрел в глаза лейтенанту. Тот разозлился ещё больше:  
— А кто, жена твоя, сопляк?!  
— Сестра, — Никола накинул на плечи сестре её мешковатую рубашку. Девица (очевидно большегрудая и беременная) закуталась в рубаху и ещё несколько раз всхлипнула.  
— Я не тащила её, а наоборот. Если бы не я, она бы и до призывного пункта не дошла.  
— Та-ак, — лейтенант подумал и сел на пол, поскрёб щеки. — Оля, значит. А тебя как зовут, Никола?  
— Наталья, — Никола пожала плечами и ничуть не стала больше походить на девушку.  
— Ну и зачем это было делать? — обратился к переставшей всхлипывать Ольге Байльшмидт.  
— Жених… на фронт пошёл. Я его найти хочу.  
— Он-то знает?  
— Он не зна-ает.  
— Господи, — лейтенант поднялся и, шатаясь, шагнул в коридор.  
Наталья почесала кончик тут же покрасневшего носа и поинтересовалась:  
— Нам уходить?  
Ольга снова взвыла.  
— Куда идти-то? — не оборачиваясь, отозвался лейтенант. — Вытирай сопли сестре, через полчаса собираемся в большом зале.

В большом зале трещал камин. Тихо переговаривались рядовые, капралы стояли у дверей и взирали на своих товарищей, старательно принимая суровый вид.  
Всех лихорадило, как перед выпускным экзаменом, и лейтенант Байльшмидт вышагивал по гулкому помещению ещё более бледный, чем был когда-либо. По пепельно-серым щекам пятнами блуждал румянец. Наконец Байльшмидт похлопал, обращая на себя всеобщее внимание, и откашлялся.  
— Через сутки враг будет у ворот. Их в десять раз больше, чем нас, но за нами крепость. Мы должны удерживать её два дня, чтобы дать нашим войскам выстроить оборону по линии Ферхофт-Свельберг. Это ясно?  
Байльшмидт обвёл всех серьёзным, спокойным взглядом. Все покивали.  
— Сейчас важен каждый человек. Но, — его взгляд зацепился за Ольгу, та смущённо опустила глаза, — я позволю уйти тому, кто боится.  
Замелькали напряжённые лица, серьёзные глаза.  
Никто не встал.  
— Мы останемся, — как будто бы за всех сказала Наташа.  
Лейтенант задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу.  
— Хорошо. Тогда слушай мой приказ: готовимся к обороне. Хедервари, поговори с кухней, пусть эвакуируются и оставят нам припасы. Тассен, решишь вопрос с оружием. Кто пойдёт в котельную за смолой?  
— Лейтенант, — подал голос до того молчавший Лукашевич. На лбу у сержанта выступила испарина, он явно нервничал  
— Хорошо, сержант идёт за смолой.  
— Нет, лейтенант. Разрешите сказать.  
— Ну, давай.  
Лукашевич разворошил светлое воронье гнездо на затылке и наконец решился:  
— Нас здесь не больше десятка. Мы не продержимся и двух часов против превосходящих сил противника. Может быть, стоит заминировать крепость и отступить? Пусть рванёт к чертям с этими ублюдками.  
Байльшмидт поднял брови, выжидая паузу. После чего оскалился и рявкнул:  
— Отступить?! Оставить крепость без боя? Да ты вообще мужик, сержант?!  
Лукашевич выдержал этот удар, похлопал себя по низу живота и улыбнулся:  
— Мужчина, солдат, как и все мои — Ваши — парни. Вам продемонстрировать? Мы готовы хоть сейчас.  
«Он хочет меня прилюдно унизить», — подумала Лили, а Лиссандр спрятался за спину Ларса. Тот неодобрительно покачал головой.  
— Но сэр, — вмешался Хедервари, — мы солдаты, верно, поэтому не станем снимать штаны только для того, чтобы что-то доказать. Без особого, кхм, приказа.  
— Если бы я хотел полюбоваться на ваши тощие цыплячьи задницы, я бы уже приказал, капрал, — огрызнулся лейтенант. — Так что заткнись и не встревай. Ну что, девочки, кто ещё хочет мне в чём признаться? Про вас знаю.  
Он кивнул на сестёр. Наташа поддерживала Ольгу под локоть, та, красная до ушей, смотрела в пол.  
— С тобой всё с самого начала было ясно.  
Это Лили. Та вздрогнула за спиной Ларса. Ларс, впрочем, тоже.  
— Я?  
— А что, есть, что сказать? — вскинулся лейтенант. В его невыразительных глазах заиграла злость.  
— Да, — повинился Ларс. — Рядовой Лаура ван Тассен.  
— Та-а-а-ак. Ну? — он обернулся к Елизару. Тот только пожал плечами, как будто ему сказать было нечего.  
— Хорошо.  
Байльшмидт вздохнул и резко вышел, оставив после себя приказ:  
— Выполняйте указания.  
— Ната-аш, — тихо-тихо пробормотала Ольга. — Мне страшно очень.  
— Замолчи, дурёха, — неласково припечатала сестра. — Всем страшно.  
Капрал Хедервари ушёл в сторону кухни, Лукашевич действительно направился в котельную — правда, в обход, чтобы повидать свою возлюбленную и извиниться за несостоявшееся свидание. Его не покидала мысль, что свидание теперь может не состояться никогда.  
Лили волокла по коридору ведро, полное осколков кирпича и камней, когда её буквально за плечо поймал лейтенант.  
— Стоять, рядовой Цвингли.  
В свободной руке Байльшмидт держал тряпичный свёрток. Смотрел в пол, явно нервничал и был не в себе. Впрочем, за сутки до атаки кто вообще мог быть в себе?  
— Одна из кухарок мёртвого родила. Просила похоронить не в крепости. Я не могу покидать вверенную мне территорию. Может, ум… похоронишь? Это приказ.  
Лили замутило, когда она отпустила ручку ведра и взяла в руки тряпицу. Стараясь не глядеть и не думать о том, что ноша в её руках практически ничего не весит, она кивнула и, развернувшисшь, спешно начала пробираться за ров.  
— Это плохо, лейтенант. Он нам не простит, — заметил проходящий мимо капрал Хедервари.  
— Плохо, — согласился Байльшмидт. — Но идея вовсе не плоха.  
Ольга сидела над котлом, в котором шкворчало и брызгало масло. Иногда ей приходилось прикрывать рукой лицо. Наташа возилась на коленях перед камином, завёрнутой в платок рукой выбирая угли покрупнее.  
— Наташ, ты там чего? — поинтересовалась сестра.  
— Угарный газ, — буркнула Наталья, не отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия.  
Ольга не поняла, но переспрашивать не стала. Она вообще в последнее время перестала задавать какие-либо вопросы.  
Лукашевич был озадачен. И ему, как и всем в крепости, было страшно. Потому что он никогда не считал себя солдатом. В лучше случае — хорошим винтиком штабной машины.  
Меньше всего он хотел оказаться в крепости, которую вот-вот будут осаждать, в компании нервного лейтенанта и горстки женщин. Такие истории бывают только в старых книжках, над которыми обычно рыдают школьники и их учительницы.  
Сержант Феликс Лукашевич никогда не хотел стать героем книги, но судьба упорно толкала его к этому.  
Елизар полулежал в бойнице, устроив подбородок на скрещенных руках, и наблюдал. Подтянувшиеся войска перегруппировывались. Их было не так уж много, если бы в крепости остался весь гарнизон, но для жалкого десятка человек это было несметное войско.  
Ольгу лихорадило в преддверии чего-то очень страшного. По покрасневшему лицу лился пот, на руках проступали ожоги от масла, рядом с которым она провела большую часть суток. Уткнувшись в плечо сестру и обхватив руками свой необъятный живот, она что-то бормотала. Наташа, затягивая узлы на холщовых мешках, отвечала, но отрывалась только для того, чтобы убрать с лица мешающиеся короткие волосы или погладить сестру по голове.  
— А ножи есть?  
— На кухне наверняка, — отозвался проходивший мимо Лукашевич, но, быстро сообразив, изменил направление и умчался в сторону вотчины разбежавшихся кухарок.  
— Это крепость, — убеждал себя Байльшмидт, слоняющийся по коридорам с саблей в руке. Чёрта с два сабля поможет при обороне укрепления, ну да и дьявол с ней. — Крепость можно оборонять очень и очень долго... В истории существует множество примеров блестящей обороны небольшим гарнизоном. Ты что это, боишься, Гилб… Куда летишь, сержант?!  
— На кухню.  
— Нашел время жрать... — и, не слушая оправданий, свернул за поворот.  
Крепость не обойдёшь, с севера она упирается в горы, а с других трёх сторон равнина. Чтобы перебраться через горы, нужно занять крепость, прикрывающую перевал. В это время года все остальные пути самоубийственны.  
А крепость окружали.  
Пытаясь разрыть стылую землю, грязью из которой оказался только верхний слой, Лили пугалась каждого звука: по лесу никто не ходил, но шум армии, стоящей у рва, доносился и сюда. Ей было страшно, но не потому что найдут, повесят, или ещё что, а потому что она знала, что не успевает вернуться в крепость.  
Байльшмидт подумает, что она сбежала.  
Нужно срочно возвращаться.  
Но бросить мёртвого ребенка на съедение лесным зверям?  
Руки слишком сильно сжали тряпицу, она должна была почувствовать миниатюрное тельце под пальцами...  
Но этого не случилось.  
Так и не выпустив из рук тряпьё, она вышла из леса, немного сверху глядя на то, как замыкается полукольцо блокады. Враги были повсюду.  
Лили опустила руку, и размотавшаяся тряпка с ненатуральными пятнами крови зашуршала и опустилась на жёлтую траву.  
Попытка заплакать не увенчалась успехом.  
Вот дура. Дура.

С равными промежутками времени по крепости начинала бить артиллерия. Каждый удар отдавался зубодробительной дрожью, содрогались и все башни.  
Сыпалась побелка, начинали суетиться солдаты и крысы. Крыс было так много, что казалось, они в состоянии сами отстоять крепость, не прибегая к помощи военных. Крыс было в десятки, в сотни раз больше, чем людей.  
Первая неделя поставила на повестку дня вопрос: где хоронить тех, кто покинул этот жестокий мир?  
К концу второй — начал тревожить факт кончающейся крупы и плодящихся личинок в ней, не говоря уж о тающих боеприпасах. Да даже хотя бы угле и масле. Но в крепость пока никто не лез. Её, похоже, собирались просто взорвать.  
На третью неделю число жертв среди защитников превысило треть: героическая попытка сержанта Лукашевича прикрыть собой беременную Ольгу от рушащейся стены закончилась не менее героической и оттого ещё более глупой смертью обоих – Гилберт блевал бы, если бы было чем, завидев под обломками шевелящуюся руку. Окровавленный шматок плоти, с переломанными, торчащими под невообразимым углом костями, с хрупкими, как веточки, дрожащими пальцами. Пальцы неожиданно крепко сомкнулись на его штанине, подержали немного и обмякли. Только после этого Байльшмидту стало совсем дурно.  
А смерть Наташи была единственной причиной того, почему враги не лезли в крепость. Видимо, не очень-то им хотелось оказаться на задымлённых первых этажах и натолкнуться на тело, раздувшееся от газа и посиневшее. Наталья, ничего не говоря, просто ушла вниз – и оттянула их неминуемую смерть ещё на каких-то пару дней. Но как это было много.  
К исходу недели стало совсем тяжело. Дым поднимался на верхние этажи, а башни осыпались от непрекращающихся ударов. Жалкие остатки отряда оказались зажаты между третьим этажом и заваленными башнями. Было мало воздуха и почти не осталось еды. Точнее, её совсем не осталось.  
Каждый из тех немногих, кто остался в живых, сходил с ума по-своему. Лаура выкладывала на полу цветы из мелкого щебня. Байльшмидт сжигал одну за другой книги. Хедервари бродил по коридорам, вздрагивая, когда крепость сотрясало от очередного удара.  
Наконец лейтенант не выдержал этого мельтешения, ухватил капрала за локоть и усадил перед собой, прямо на стопку ещё целых книг, вытащенных из библиотеки.  
— Ну, а тебя как зовут?  
С потолка сыпалась мелкая крошка. Уже не побелка, а куски камня падали на пол. Булыжник рухнул, едва не придавив Лауру. Она отошла в другой угол, присела и снова принялась возиться в грязи.  
— А что?  
— Говори уже, будем петь напоследок песни про прекрасных женщин. Женщины вы или кто?  
— Елизавета.  
Потолок рушился уже основательно, можно было рассмотреть то и дело вспыхивающее ночное небо.  
Елизавета напряглась, посмотрела вверх – губы её задрожали. Но она решительным усилием взяла себя в руки и выдохнула:  
— Мы герои. И мы достойны целой главы в истории этой войны.  
— Целой книги, — успокоил капрала Байльшмидт и закрыл глаза.

Спустя год пятнадцатитомная «История великой войны» вышла первым изданием. Оборона Гроссвера там упоминалась.  
«Героическая оборона крепости длилась полмесяца — с 21 ноября по 5 декабря. Гарнизон составляло десять человек». Всё.  
Книгу Лиссандра фон Цвингли «Крепость и мы», несмотря на влиятельность фамилии, никто публиковать не хотел, и она много лет пылилась в архиве города, ожидая своего часа.


End file.
